


Because I Want You Too

by BetsyByron



Category: Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Dubious Consent, First Time, Hurt/Comfort, Loss of Virginity, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-05
Updated: 2013-06-05
Packaged: 2017-12-14 01:38:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/831218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BetsyByron/pseuds/BetsyByron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yes, James Bond was definitely impressed. </p>
<p>“Usually it’s just your voice. I didn’t think you could multitask so efficiently.”</p>
<p>He licked his lips, and Q felt his heart drop an inch. His eyes widened behind his glasses. James Bond wasn’t just impressed. He was aroused. And he still had all that adrenaline running through his blood. Oh God.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Because I Want You Too

**Author's Note:**

> So, my XMFC AU fic is not quite ready yet, and then suddenly this happened. More Skyfall yay!
> 
> Warnings for dubcon.

Q wasn’t happy to be in the field; it was too messy, too close to danger, and certainly too close to a full adrenaline-packed 007 who seemed to emanate even more testosterone than usual. The young Quartermaster took his head in his hands for a second and let out a sound between a groan and a whimper, thinking of the occasional wanks the mere _breathing_ of James bloody Bond in his earpiece had fuelled. And now there he was wrestling with the IT terrorist they had to apprehend (which had justified the need of Q’s presence directly inside the control room he was using to try and take over the world) displaying the full gorgeousness of his body on the screen, and incidentally one floor down, ready to come back up to their base of operation/hotel room when he would be finished with the guy and have handed him over to the pick-up team.

When he effectively walked through the door, he looked like he had just had a pleasant walk in the park rather than a fight with a criminal. Q focused intently on his equipment. Usually he had more time before Bond came back to him after a mission; more time to hide how much it turned him on to see or hear him in action.

“Well done, 007.” He said sternly, putting away his gear in the corresponding cases with compulsive preciseness.

“Please.” Bond dismissed the compliment. “You did most of the work on this one. Are you always so...”

Q raised his eyes towards the agent, and noticed the heat in his eyes. Dear me, he thought. James Bond was _impressed_.

“So what?” He pressed him.

“This is the first time I’ve seen you work during an actual mission.” Bond said. They had spent some time in the ‘control room’, 007 on the lookout – meaning, shooting into aggressive henchmen’s arms and legs – while Q was hacking, high-jacking, compromising, downloading, uploading, tempering, and giving him directions at the same time as he tracked the terrorist’s men on a little screen. Yes, James Bond was definitely impressed. “Usually it’s just your voice. I didn’t think you could multitask so efficiently.”

He licked his lips, and Q felt his heart drop an inch. His eyes widened behind his glasses. James Bond wasn’t just impressed. He was aroused. And he still had all that adrenaline running through his blood. Oh God. Q suspected he must look like a deer caught in headlights, but that must have been some sort of signal the other man was looking for, because before he could fully draw a breathe in, his face was being held between two large hands and pressed against warm lips. He couldn’t hold back a surprised moan, which was all Bond needed to slip his tongue into his mouth and kiss him senseless.

“James...” Q tried to speak, only to be cut off by another kiss, this one threatening to become downright filthy as the rest of Bond’s body moved closer to him, and his own hands on their own accord found fit to touch whatever inch of that body was within reach. He felt lightheaded with desire, and he felt scared. He stopped his hands and pushed the agent away slightly. “It’s not the right time for this.” He tried to argue.

“Isn’t it?” Bond replied in a low, dark voice. “The room has been paid for. It would be a shame to let it go to waste.”

“You are presumptuous if you believe...” He was cut off with his own gasp as James grabbed him by the hips and pressed his body against his.

“Do you honestly think I haven’t noticed the way you look at me?” James spoke smoothly into his ear. Q felt a shiver run down his spine, and worse, his cock harden against the agent’s groin. “Ah.” The latter smiled. “See?” He ground a little against the smaller man, evidencing his own erection.

Q felt his knees buckle, and James didn’t miss that occasion to heave him up and throw him on the king-size bed. He joined him a second later, straddling him and kissing the protestations back into his throat. He then went on to nibbling at his jaw, at his throat, drawing helpless sounds from the Quartermaster. This one jumped when he felt a hand slide on the front of his trousers.

“James!” He cried out in a strangled voice.

“Yes, Q?” James said innocently, palming him through the fabric.

“Stop it.” Q croaked. “Stop.”

James’s hand glided north, and slipped under both trousers and pants when it went back down. Q jerked his hips up to meet it uncontrollably, and let out a strangled whimper when he felt the warmth of James’s hand against his fully hard cock.

“Give your brain some rest.” James cooed. “Your body is telling a very different, and much more interesting story right now.”

“Of course it is!” Q groaned. “When you’re doing- Ah! this- stop!”

“I want you.” James countered.

“No, you want sex.” Q moderated. “Your body just produced high levels of adrenaline and endorphins. Anything with two legs would do.”

“As much as I love it when you use those big brainy words of yours,” James mouthed against the soft hollow of skin at the bottom of his throat, “just shut up now and enjoy the moment.”

“Get off me, you big oaf!”

Instead of doing that, James gave his clothes a tug and he found himself naked from the waist down, very hard cock rolling on his belly, and he let out a small cry – then a not-so-small one, because James licked his finger and probed it directly behind Q’s balls and against the rim of his hole.

“Don’t-” Q tried to squeeze his legs together, but James placed himself between his knees and kept them apart. When Q tried to push him away again, he grabbed his wrists with his free hand and pinned them above his head, just as he pushed his finger a little further inside his body. Q whined distressfully.

“There, there.” James gave him a kiss, and went down to suck gently on a nipple. “Don’t play hard to get my sweet, gorgeous Q. I know how long you’ve been wanting this.”

“Not- now!” Q panted in a strangled voice. “Not like this.”

“Because we’re still technically at work? You know I love to break the rules.” James said sweetly, wriggling his finger, causing Q to arch and hiss. “God, aren’t you tight.” It seemed to only increase his urgency. “Relax, Q, or this is going to hurt.”

Nonetheless, he kept working him open, fastening his pace and then adding a finger, and another. He loosened him up quickly, oblivious to his protests and sounds of discomfort – probably because Q couldn’t cut out the cries of sheer pleasure that escaped his lips when James hit the right spot. His cock was leaking with pre-come; which 007 noticed, and he leaned down to lick the tip, and suck gently on it. The gargled noise Q made was almost a sob, but it went straight to James’s groin.

“I think you’re ready.” He decided.

He shed out of his clothes quickly, letting go of Q’s wrists, who didn’t seem to find the strength to try and fight this again. He lay there, already wrecked, his chest heaving up and down too fast – in fact, he realized, he was almost hyperventilating. Bond didn’t seem to notice, or he was too busy rolling a condom on (Q wouldn’t have been surprised if he had that in his pocket).

“Please-” Q heard his own broken voice. James smiled, and obviously interpreted the word in the opposite way Q meant. “St-”

James penetrated him in one forceful thrust, knocking the breath out of him. Q felt the first shock, a split second before he felt the pain. His mouth opened in a mute scream, and then there was James’s hand stroking his face gently. It found tears rolling down his temples.

“Relax.” He said. “Let me in, you’ll accommodate. If I remember the last guy you dated, I might be a little bigger than what you’re used to. God, you feel wonderful. You really are squeezing me tight. Relax.”

He allowed him a minute or two, during which Q wasn’t sure he was breathing again, and then he couldn’t contain himself anymore, slid his hands up behind Q’s knees to hold his legs apart and started moving his hips back and forth, slowly at first and then increasingly roughly, fucking Q into the mattress. The young Quartermaster let out ragged cries that were more pain that pleasure, but Bond was somewhere else, pursuing his orgasm by pounding intently into Q’s body. It didn’t take him long to build up to climax. Moments before his own release, he grabbed Q’s cock into a strong grip and jerked him off compellingly; the young man’s come spilled all over his stomach and James’s hand, which pushed him over the edge, and he spent himself inside Q with one last strong shove.

He took a minute to catch his breath, then pulled out of Q – drawing another broken whimper from his lips – and went directly to the shower. When he got back a few minutes later, clean and dressed like nothing had just happened, Q hadn’t moved. James turned back, grabbed a towel, and came to sit on the edge of the bed to wipe Q’s belly, his soft cock and balls, and the inside of his thighs. Q didn’t say a thing. Tears were still rolling down his face, silently, uncontrollably, unnoticed.

“Sleep here.” James offered. “I have to go, reports and debriefs and all that, but you can stay the night. Get room service.” He leaned forward, cupped his cheek and placed a gentle kiss of his lips. “Sorry if I was a little rough. You really are something, you know? I blame you for turning me on so badly.” 

He kissed him again, retrieved his jacket, and left the room. Q turned his head to the alarm clock on the bedside table slowly. Fifteen minutes had passed between the moment he had turned off the communications at the end of the job and now. Fifteen minutes.

*

The next morning, Bond stopped by Q-branch with some pastries, but Q wasn’t there. When he asked his interns, they had no clue as to his whereabouts. The agent dismissed the little voice in his head telling him that the tug in his guts was worry, and he acknowledged mere curiosity as the reason why he went directly to Monneypenny’s desk to ask her where the Quartermaster was.

“I was just about to call him.” Eve said. “He sent an email saying he would work offsite today, but M doesn’t think that’s a good enough explanation.”

James nodded, and showed no sign of going anywhere, so the former field agent rolled her eyes and dialled the number.

“Q.” A plain voice answered, with a background noise of computer keys being pressed at an uncanny speed.

“Q darling.” Eve said cheerfully. “Any reason you’re not with us today?”

“We finished the mission in half the estimated time.” Q explained. “The room is still booked for tonight, all paid for, so I’m going to stay here, check if any terrorist client we might have missed comes thinking they’ll find our man. And it’s a nice hotel, too.”

“Alright.” Eve laughed. “File a form so M can pretend to buy your excuse, and-”

James grabbed the phone from her hands. He knew a lie when he heard one.

“Why are you really staying there?” He asked accusingly.

“Bond!” Eve protested, reaching for the phone back.

“Because I can’t _walk_.” Q snapped into the receiver.

He hung up on them. James paled. Eve frowned.

“Oh, God.” She whispered. “What did you do this time? No, stop, don’t answer.” She got up, grabbed his arm and pulled him out of the room. “I have a feeling this is a private conversation.” She dragged to one of the ladies’ toilet they both knew for a fact was free of any surveillance and locked the door behind them. “Well?”

“Are you going to make me say it?” Bond groaned. “You guessed. We shagged.”

“For God’s sake!” Eve exclaimed, punching him in the shoulder. “You animal! How could you do this to him?”

“With.” James corrected. “Did this _with_ him, trust me, he was quite willing.”

“Was he?” Eve bounced back angrily. “Because he sounded rather pissed on the phone.”

“I...” James looked down. “It was a little...quick. But we’re not exactly at the ‘spend the night’ stage, are we?”

This time Eve’s eyes went wide with almost horror.

“Oh no.” She breathed. “No, no, **no**! James!” She hit him again, repeatedly, giving him frustrated little punches. “He wasn’t ready for this!”

“Well he wasn’t going to make the first move!” James defended. “There’s only so long I can wait when someone looks at me like _that_ every fucking day, and then there was an opportunity, and I was...It happened, okay? And he wanted it to happen.”

“Did he say he wanted it?” Eve cornered him.

“It was quite obvious.”

“Did he _say_ it?” She almost shouted.

“No!” James barked.

Eve shook her head, her anger fading into a sort of sadness.

“You practically raped him.” She accused.

“Hey.” James objected. “That seems a little strong. I might have been slightly overeager, but I was careful, okay, I made sure he was...ready. I didn’t hurt him. Not...more than it’s bound to hurt. A little.”

“James.” Eve sighed. “He wasn’t ready.”

“He was.” James argued. “I...”

“He was a virgin.” Eve cut him off. “Oh, Jesus.” She huffed, running a hand over her face, while James looked at her in disbelief. “He had never had sex before, do you get that?” She went on, her voice sounding frailer than a second before. “So yes, you hurt him. And not just physically.”

“Oh.” Was all James could manage.

“Right, _oh_.” Eve sneered. “Of course he wanted you, I wouldn’t be surprised if he was in _love_ with you, but you went and treated him like a prize, like the quick sex-fix you need after a mission.”

“I...” James stammered. “I didn’t know...”

“You didn’t know you were taking his virginity like you have a wank, when he didn’t want to give it to you? James Whatever-your-middle-name-is Bond, did the words _No_ or _Stop_ pass his lips, by any chance?”

James looked down.

“You have no excuse.” Eve spat, angry again. “And I thought you were smarter than that, I mean, you jump your _Quartermaster_ , the least you could do is make sure he’s okay with it. He’s one of the two persons here who can get you fired, 007. And he certainly is one of the persons who can make your life hell. I suggest you go and fix things before he decides to take his revenge on you.”

James nodded slowly. He still couldn’t quite believe the situation.

“How do you know?” He asked. “I mean, are you sure?”

“He confided in me.” Eve confirmed. “The poor thing actually wanted tips to ask you out. It’s hard to ignore your track record, and he thought you wouldn’t be interested in him because he had no experience. Apparently it didn’t bother you.”

“How was I supposed to know.” James groaned. “He used to date what’s-his-face from HR.”

“Exactly.” Eve sighed. “Because that’s who he thinks he’s good enough for. Timmy is a darling, but he’s not exactly... They never had sex at any rate. They were both way too awkward. Which is also why Q thought you were out of his league. Sexually I mean. Other than that he very readily alleges how much higher than yours his IQ is.”

“I don’t get it.” Bond huffed frustratingly. “Can he really be so blind to his own charms? And even if he doesn’t know, I can’t be the only one who’s ever wanted to have sex with him, I mean, how did it never happen before? He is a bloody gorgeous man.”

“Please.” Eve snorted humourlessly. “Have you seen him in a social situation? He’s unbeatable when it comes to logic and equations, but he’s not, I don’t know. Human? Most people, unlike you, pause for a second before engaging into a sexual relationship, and that can sort of deter them.”

“I made a pretty big mess of things, didn’t I?” The agent sighed.

“That you did.” Eve patted his shoulder. “But it doesn’t mean you can’t try and fix it.”

“Thanks.” James said honestly. “Thanks for telling me this, and for not bashing my head in too hard.”

“I will if you don’t do right by him.” She warned. “You and I have history, but Q is my friend too, and I’ll side with him on this one. Oh, and one last thing.”

She narrowed her eyes, pinning the agent there with an icy gaze.

“Every woman.” She said. “And every man, every single time you touch them. You should always treat them like it’s their first time.”

*

Q proved extremely skilled at avoiding 007 at work, so the latter had no other choice but to sweet-talk-slash-threaten darling Timmy from HR into giving him his address, and to go knock on his door. Of course the young man looked through the peephole (or more likely had half a dozen cameras hidden in strategic places) and didn’t open the door, but he did react after the agent had spend four and a half minutes hammering his fist against the door.

“Fuck off!” Finally came his exasperated voice.

“Open up.” James retorted. “Q, please.”

“Go find another fuck toy and leave me alone.” Q snapped.

“I want to apologize, okay?” He thought he heard the younger man snort. “What I did was wrong and you didn’t want it and I’m sorry.”

The door opened, and although he didn’t think he’d been his most convincing, James saw a glimmer of hope – that is, until Q’s fist landed in his cheekbone.

*

Bond was not even still red in the face, but Q’s hand was turning bluer. The agent finished applying the arnica cream, massaging it into the knuckles gently, and he bandaged the hand with a preciseness that betrayed practice. Neither of them had spoken a word since Q’s howl of pain and curses, and James’s offer – or order – to get the first aid kit out and take a look at Q’s hand.

“Thanks.” The latter dropped when James finished and put the rest of the bandages away.

“Sorry.” James replied.

“For having such a hard head?”

“You know what for.” The agent said quietly.

“If that’s really why you just said it, _sorry_ is not going to cut it.”

James raised his eyes to Q’s, who was looking at him with a mix of anger and expectation.

“I’m sorry I hurt you.” He said. “I’m sorry I forced you.”

“I’m going to punch you again.” Q notified.

“I truly am!” James defended. “You were right, I was looking for a...” He hesitated on the phrasing.

“Don’t hold back for my sake.” Q said sarcastically.

“I was excited by the fight, what you said about adrenaline and whatnot, that part is true, I needed an outlet. And it shouldn’t have been you.”

Q raised a brow. “That didn’t sound extremely convincing.” He noted. “But?”

Bond sighed. “But, I really wanted it to be you.” He admitted. “You are _hot_ when you are so focused on saving the world, Q. I wasn’t lying when I said you turned me on. I didn’t just go for you because you were there.”  

A fleeting confusion passed over Q’s features, but he remained focused on being mad at James.

“Weren’t you apologizing a minute ago? Keep on that track.”

“I do apologize.” James resumed, his voice lower and probably more honest. “You said no, and I kept going. I took what I wanted, when I wanted it, and then I left. It’s a vulgar way to behave, and it wouldn’t have been fair to anyone, but especially not to you.”

Q’s eyes widened imperceptibly behind his glasses. The implication wasn’t lost on him.

“How do you know?” He asked blankly.

James winced slightly. “Eve told me.”

“She had no right.”

“Yes, she had.” James replied. “And she did well to say something too, because you wouldn’t have. And it matters. I acted in an unpleasant manner at any rate, I know that, but you weren’t ready and it makes it worse.”

Q didn’t say anything for a while, he looked pensive. He sighed eventually.

“I think I was ready. Maybe I wasn’t ready to be ready.”

James frowned. “What?”

“I could have stopped you. I didn’t.”

“You could have stopped me.” James repeated, obviously not quite acknowledging this as realistic.

“As a matter of fact, yes, I could have.” Q insisted. “I am a karate black belt and trained in a number of other more or less obscure martial arts. I have some very specific medical knowledge, enough to know exactly where to apply pressure on a man’s body to watch him drop like a dead weight. My watch is equipped with a wire I can use to strangle people as well as a small but efficient charge of explosive mixed with teargas. My own composition. Really, 007.” He chuckled, seeing the look on the agent’s face. “I am the most precious asset the MI6 has, you think they would even consider having me without defence systems? Best if they are self-integrated.”

Now Bond was utterly confused. And, if he was completely honest, not far from being turned on again. He controlled himself.

“Then why did you let me?” He asked. “I made you _cry_ , for Heaven’s sake.”

“Thanks for reminding me.” Q said coolly.

James ran a hand through his hair. “Why did you let me.” He repeated, almost to himself.

“Probably because I wanted it.” Q justified. “But I’m...well, I’m what you could call a prude. In a way, I didn’t want to want it. I was raised by a single mother who...had me...let’s just say I wasn’t wanted. She was very religious, and she would keep hammering into my head that sex was dirty and bad and not to be had unless you were married and had the holy and commendable intention to make babies. And I’m not even talking gay sex here. I never told her I was gay. Never could. Anyway,” he shook his head, “I can’t help but feel guilty for wanting sex. It comes from childhood, and I know it’s irrational, but...there it is. And then I go and fall for _you_ , of all people. In my world that’s like falling for the Devil himself. So, yeah. Maybe I needed to feel like I was being forced. For my inner psyche’s sake.”

James whistled, a little taken aback. “Wow. Okay. I guess I see where you’re coming from.”

“That doesn’t excuse you.” Q specified in a not-very-forceful tone of severity.

“I know.” James recognized. “But...you wanted it. I mean, you wanted someone else to take the matter in hand.”

“Give or take this particular arrangement, yes.” Q acknowledged. “I have to admit I imagined our first time to be a bit more special than a quickie in a hotel room after a national security mission, but the fact is, I wanted a first time. For us. With you. I wanted my first time to be with you.” He blushed furiously. “God, I am making a fool of myself.”

“No.” James said. Before he thought any better, he leaned in and placed a gentle kiss on Q’s lips. “You are adorable.”

Q blinked twice. “Don’t call me adorable. And what was that?”

“That...” James began, then stopped, then hesitated, then began again. “That’s the follow up to my apology. I want to make things right. I want a second chance at being your first.”

Q frowned uncertainly. “Are you asking me out?”

“Yes.” James replied very seriously.

Q looked further perplexed. “Why?”

“Because you _are_ , Q, adorable. Because it wasn’t just because you were there. Because I want to make things right and show you sex can not be bad and dirty, even if sometimes it is. Because I want you to forget that I acted like a Neanderthal and that I hurt you, with countless wonderful other times we’ll have together. Because I think the Devil has fallen for you too.”

“Okay, okay.” Q cut him off, a little panicked by the upsurge. “Yes. Second chance.” He smiled, as if just realizing what had just happened. “James Bond, boyfriend material.” He quipped. “Now _that_ is a first.”

James let the comment slide. He smiled back at Q, cupped his face between his hands and kissed him, gently, experimentally, like it was really their first kiss, drawing back to kiss him on the forehead next, even more softly. He kissed the corner of his eye, the line of his jaw, and the edge of his ear.

“Because you’re wanted.”

 


End file.
